


being broken is almost okay when i'm with you

by thanatopis



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Despite the shrill screams of the bad scary movie Dick had been un-ironically watching for the past hour now, Jason found the brunt of his attention on something else—something worth his consideration and close scrutiny.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	being broken is almost okay when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this whole fic was born solely because i saw [this](http://porn4ladies.tumblr.com/post/127962580862/chinesebbq-okay-foreal-when-will-my-ass-be) video on tumblr and immediately thought of jason and dick. it is nsfw, nothing bad, but it would be hard to explain why you're watching it to your boss or to your parents.

Despite the shrill screams of the bad scary movie Dick had been un-ironically watching for the past hour now, Jason found the brunt of his attention on something else—something worth his consideration and close scrutiny.

It went unsaid, their little arrangement. How Dick would leave his window open on the days he didn’t have to patrol, when it was the turn of one of the other bat brats to watch over the city and terrorize it with their ‘do-goody’ version of justice. Not that it fucking helped, Jason would only waste several bullets weeks later when they either escaped Arkham or Blackgate.

An open window was a visual invitation for Jason who could either take it or leave it, which most days he took until he couldn’t fill his pockets anymore. On these nights, Jason and Dick didn’t talk about the big, bad B, didn’t argue about how, with Jason’s frequent mood swings, the bodies that had piled up at the GCPD morgue this week alone was a cause for concern.

Wisely or not, Jason was thankful Dick didn’t ask when he had smoothly maneuvered his way into Dick’s messy apartment, taking off his hood and setting it soundly on the nightstand, and joining Dick on his bed with a relieved sigh. He never realized how tired he was until he stretched out on Dick’s bed, the smell of him almost overwhelming to Jason, inspiring an odd sense of something that felt like homesickness.

These nights—more like stolen moments, if Jason were being honest—almost gave Jason the illusion that Dick and himself were actually regular 20-somethings—like the biggest tragedy they had ever faced was wrecking a car or not getting that awesome paying job. Jason told himself how foolish he was to actually _want_ that in these moments, how naïve and stupid it made him to want or hope for anything like that with Dick Grayson, who was perfection personified and Jason was…less than so. So very less.

Jason had grabbed him and kissed him hard when he felt his thoughts turning and tumbling without a cause inside his head, clouding over like the beginnings of a nasty storm. Dick somehow made it all quiet— _bearable_ —with his touches and kisses, with how he’d smile at Jason like he was something important, something worth Dick’s attention and time. And fuck, if Jason didn’t know what to do with that look—never had—so he answered back with his body, trusting his actions more than his words, thrusting into Dick until he was trembling and shaking, coming undone at the very seams and grabbing at Jason with a desperateness that made it all worth it.

Afterwards Dick had held him to his chest, combing through his hair with tender fingers until Jason had cleared his throat and moved away.

Now they were just naked, lazily lounging on the rumpled sheets of Dick’s bed. Jason had his head on the small of Dick’s back as the other man watched a cult classic horror film Jason thought was shit to be honest. No offense to Neve Campbell or anything, she seemed like a sweet chick.

Jason instead found himself staring at Dick’s ass, unashamedly admiring the muscular curvature, how if Jason slapped it right now, it would bounce and jiggle in that delicious way that reminded Jason of gelatin. Jason smiled to himself, the corner of his mouth rising higher than the other, making his grin smugly crooked.

It was well-known news to everyone who had eyes how blessed Dick Grayson was in the looks department. Jason didn’t think it was coincidence that middle-aged men like Death Stroke and Owlman all vied for Dick’s partnership because of his skills. The old men weren’t fooling anyone, especially not Jason who thought it was more for Dick’s fit, little body in that skin tight suit.

Jason snorted. Dick nudged at him playfully with his foot, no doubt thinking Jason was snorting at the movie.

“ _Scream_ is a classic Jay. It inspired _five_ parody movies and put Anna Faris on the map. It’s not that bad.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

Jason snuggled against Dick, moving lower so that his cheek was resting right on the soft, plush curve of his ass. It felt like heaven. Or at least a heaven Jason would like, you know, if he believed in shit like that.

From the corner of his eye, Jason saw his phone go off right by his hood. He sighed, reaching for it as much as he could without leaving Dick. Jason grinded his teeth when he realized he’d have to get up to retrieve the damn thing.

Dick immediately turned his head around, eyes wide before he realized what Jason was doing.

Jason smiled knowingly, “I ain’t leaving anytime soon Dickie, only had you _once_ remember?”

Dick relaxed a bit with the knowledge that Jason wasn’t leaving. He watched Jason thoughtfully with lidded eyes for a moment before he turned back around and wiggled deeper into the bedding, muscles rippling like water under his skin.

 _God_ , he was gorgeous.

Jason eagerly reclaimed his spot, looking at the message Roy had sent him.

_You’re not home yet. I’m convinced you’re either bleeding out in a ditch somewhere or you’re with our…mutual acquaintance. Yeah, let’s just call him that._

_Reply back at your convenience. Kori’s just worried._

Jason laughed softly.

_Not dead in a ditch Harper, at least not yet. I’m some place much more dangerous._

_I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Kori I said hi._

Jason set his phone off to the side, feeling more content than he had in a long while, which made him slightly agitated because he didn’t trust the feeling, didn’t trust how lax and unsuspecting it made him want to feel.  He didn’t dwell on it, for the feeling had the potential to ruin his whole night so instead, with a devious glint in his eye, Jason grabbed his phone again and set it into video mode.

Jason usually liked reminders of his nights with Dick: rows of deep scratches running along his back, an imprint of teeth on his neck, the soreness of certain muscles that never got used when fighting crime. The mementos were all physical and faded away with time, but Jason was feeling incredibly indulgent tonight—wanted a reminder he could _see_.

Brushing his lips lightly over the curve of Dick’s ass, Jason held his phone up as his eyes met mischievously with his own reflection, angling his phone this way and that, trying to get the best view and lighting, unknowingly to Dick. He grinned when Dick arched his ass out, the movement was mild but noticeable. He opened his mouth and started kissing Dick’s ass, the smack of his lips loud and wet, eyes hotly on the camera as he ran his tongue lewdly in a circle in full view of the lense.

Dick moaned lightly and Jason hoped the sound was loud enough for the camera to pick it up, because damn, Dick sounded like a dream, always did. His tongue circled slowly a few more times before he took a good chunk of Dick’s ass between his teeth, and bit down with just enough pressure to have Dick gasping at the pleasurable pain. Jason released his hold after a moment, kissing sweetly at the bite mark before mouthing ‘this is mine’ and smacking Dick’s ass _hard_ , roughly grasping a handful and shaking it.

Dick laughed, the sound breathless, “Jason, baby, _ouch_.” There was a pause as Jason felt Dick’s back muscles stretch, no doubt looking back at Jason. “What the—Jason Peter Todd, are you _really_ recording this? Are you serious?”

Jason bit his lip, regarding the camera with mirthful eyes, “And that’s my cue to go.”


End file.
